1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless power transmitting device and a wireless power transmitting system that wirelessly transmit power.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a mobile electronic device or a mobile EV device such as a portable telephone device, an electric vehicle, or the like, a wireless power transmission technique for wireless charging by using inductive coupling between coils has been developed. The wireless power transmitting system includes a power transmitting device having a power transmitting coil (transmission antenna) and a power receiving device having a power receiving coil (reception antenna). A magnetic field generated by the power transmitting coil is captured by the power receiving coil thereby transmitting power without direct contact.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-6460 discloses an example of such a wireless power transmitting system.